Updates (August 2019)
Welcome to Updates (August 2019) sub-page. This sub-page will show all the August 2019 Updates. Click here to see the main '''Updates' page.'' Click on the following date and expand to view the update. All information is found in the official TDS discord and Roblox Development Forums - BelowNatural. All huge updates are highlighted in BLUE 26 August 2019 Small Update New! * Zombies no longer hold their arms out anymore and instead, their heads are slightly crooked. (Includes Strong and Rusted) 15 August 2019: FROST HERO BOSS New! * 24 karat, Rusted, Frozen, Deep freeze, & Frost Hero * Final wave music * Dead Ahead, Subzero, & Fungi Forest MAP * Parrot Part & Garry’s Dance (taunts by MRePotatoes) ^ Hard mode goes up to wave 60 now! ^ Insane mode goes up to wave 68 nowl ^ All Paintballer prices and shop price reworked v Soldier cost $250 in shop instead of $100 * Fixed dataloss (?) * Fixed placing on corpses * Readded Four Seasons * Fixed major bosses not being resistant to ice drop ability Bug fixes * Fixed dataloss (?) * Fixed placing on corpses * Readded Four Seasons (REMOVED) * Fixed major bosses not being resistant to ice drop ability 8 August 2019: AREA 51 New! * AREA 51 EVENT (Event elevator cycles between both events) * PVP BETA (Has specific PvP maps) * Commando (Stats will be changed in the future) * Dream Feet TAUNT (By. MRePotatoes) * Doomspire & Crossroads badges * Candy Valley & Castle Outskirts (PVP MAPS) +Abyssal Trench, Four Seasons, Space City (SRV MAPS) ^ Added music to Mannrobics taunt Bug fixes * Fixed explosion sizes (?) * Security fixes Bug fixes (9/8/19) * Changing targeting mode on PVP/Versus works now * Improved lag on PVP/Versus/Classic * Experimental data fixes implemented * Fixed global leader boards in the lobby * Removed "Four Seasons" as it was causing multiple issues, will be added back within the upcoming week Bug fixes (10/8/19) * If you load in late and voting has already finished, it will no longer stay on your screen * Added the invisible part again to the PVP/Versus elevators so you cannot fall into them * Experimental data fixes implemented * Moderation services enabled again * Fixed the issue with troops not properly displaying in PVP/Versus Bug fixes (12/8/19) Part 1 * Fixed map not loading in Survival if the player character did not exist * Fixed loading screen not initializing properly * Fixed troop selling/upgrading error that occurred for some players * Major data saving fixes, after reviewing errors from our new logging system, we think we have solved the issue indefinitely * Fixed problem with enemies occasionally not spawning correctly, causing the game to break * Fixed problem with players not being placed on their correct team due to not their character not being fully loaded * Improved latency on both Survival and PVP/Versus Part 2 * Golden Titan is no longer prone to errors * Freezer is no longer prone to errors * PVP/Versus minor improvements * Fixed teleportation teaming issues 6 August 2019: NEW SYSTEM New! * Turret 50 unit! * New difficulty system * Mobile run button * Map highscores * Doomspire MAP * Crossroads MAP * Mannrobics, Smug, & Rat Emote * Credits to FutureRawr for Rat and TheBuliderMC for Smug. Buffs & Bruises * ^ Buffed pyro fire cooldown Bug fixes * Fixed necromancer minion bug * Security fixes 2 August 2019: NEW LOBBY New! * SENTRY UNIT (Fires up to x2 the firerate and locks onto zombies) * NEW LOBBY * Gold Titan & Golden Zombie (Wave 56) * Running (Press SHIFT) * New shared cash system (Damage/Players) * New zombies (blighted, strong, necromancer 2, golden) * New leaderboards * Easy difficulty * Elevator player count Buffs & Bruises * Changed wave cash to (55 per wave) * ^ Buffed outlaw (+15 damage instead of +5 at lvl 2) * ^ buffed controlled (explosions cannot damage shrike crystals) * ^ Improved lvl 5 minigunner look * ^ improved zombie turning * ^ Improved explosions (new particles & splash damage gives $) * ^ buffed hiddens (now are a threat) * ^ buffed soldier * v nerfed crook boss (hidden detection moved to lvl 3) made minigun useless when you could buy 2 crooks for cheaper * v nerfed pyromancer (slowness effect wears off as zombies exponentially) * v nerfed mega servers. Zombies have more hp. Bug fixes * Moving units now properly die when stunned * Fixed explosions blocking mouse target Category:Update